


The Love of a Good Bot

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the interim between S5 and S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Good Bot

Spike was ignoring her. The Buffybot wished she had some way of making him feel better, but she'd run through all her programs and he still didn't smile at her.

Next time she saw him, she would just kiss him passionately. The Buffybot nodded in agreement with herself as she entered the kitchen.

SPIKE:  
&gt;SOULMATE &amp; LOVER  
&gt;SEXY VAMPIRE  
&gt;GOOD AT EVERYTHING  
&gt;SEE C:\PROGRAM FILES\MAKE_SPIKE HAPPY

"Spike!"

Bzzzt!

"Sh-Crap! Willow! The Buffybot...it just walked in and started kissing the toaster oven. Then 'zap'!"

"Whoops. Must have gotten something crossed last time I had her open. I'll just go fix it."


End file.
